dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Eniripsa/Chance
Introduction Viable since update 1.27, the Chance-based Eniripsa is a new build that focuses on dealing tremendous damage while self-healing at the same time. Its main spell is Vampyric Word, a powerful life-stealing attack that, with Stimulating Word and +AP equipment, turns the Eniripsa from a supportive healer into a damage-dealing tank. This life-stealing effect also works well with the health-consuming effect of Decisive Word. With Vampyric Word, Summoning of Chaferfu and Friendship Word can become sources of self-healing. Lifting Word is also important for raising the limited range of Vampyric Word. Don't forget that Friendship Word also buffs MP. However, due to the low soft cap for Chance and the short range of Vampyric Word, most players do not rely on Chance alone. Furthermore, most spells of this class rely on either Intelligence or Wisdom. Possible variants of this are as follows: * Pure Chance variant. Very powerful at short range, but has very few spells. Uses Bows with Bow Skill for range. Excess spell points can be invested into Summoning of Chaferfu (for self-healing), Summoning of Arachnee, Release, Decisive Word and Frightening Word. Difficult to develop, needs scrolling and is generally not recommended. * Hybrid Chance + Intelligence variant. Similar to the Intelligence-based Battle Eniripsa build, mixing attacks with healing, but uses Vampyric Word instead of Forbidden Word to attack. This variant is more powerful than that build, but it is less capable of supporting allies. It also lacks range. On the other hand, this variant works very well with Word of Sacrifice. * Hybrid Chance + Agility variant. With Stimulating Word and +AP equipment, Wounding Word can be casted three times a turn. This provides a reasonably powerful attack at long range. High dodge locking also works very well with Decisive Word. This variant can deal consistent damage at all ranges and it is the easiest to develop effectively. * Hybrid Chance + Wisdom variant. Most versatile approach, as many Eniripsa spells use Wisdom. When out of range, Draining Word and Paralyzing Word can disable enemies from afar, while Word of Thorn can provide extra survivability. Word of Silence works well with Vampyric Word and Decisive Word as you have to get into melee range and hopefully become surrounded. Can be difficult to develop. Soft Caps Chance is the most important characteristic and should be scrolled if possible. For all variants, some Agility is useful for dodge locking enemies for Decisive Word. Intelligence and Wisdom may or may not be important depending on the variant. Spells Primary Spells The following spells are useful for all variants. Secondary Spells The following spells are suitable for the Chance + Intelligence hybrid. With Vampyric Word, self-healing and protection spells are completely unnecessary. Moreover, Word of Sacrifice pairs very well with it, especially with 9AP. Variants not focused on Intelligence can instead rely on the following spells. Damage Calculations As this is an unorthodox build, it may be worthwhile to calculate and show damage output for mid levels. * Level 5 Vampyric Word :* 0 Chance: damages 21-30HP, heals 10-15HP :* 100 Chance: damages 42-60HP, heals 21-30HP :* 200 Chance: damages 63-90HP, heals 31-45HP :* 100 Chance, 8AP: damages 84-120HP, heals 42-60HP (from 2 hits) :* 200 Chance, 8AP: damages 126-180HP, heals 63-90HP (from 2 hits) 8AP is reached with Stimulating Word Coupled with Friendship Word, total self-healing per turn can reach 180HP. * Level 5 Wounding Word :* 0 Agility: damages 24-28HP (from 2 hits) :* 100 Agility: damages 48-56HP (from 2 hits) :* 200 Agility: damages 72-84HP (from 2 hits) :* 100 Agility, 9AP: damages 72-84HP (from 3 hits) :* 200 Agility, 9AP: damages 108-126HP (from 3 hits) 9AP is reached with +1AP equipment and Stimulating Word Getting enough +AP equipment to reach 8AP is very important for this build. While Stimulating Word can provide +2AP, 8AP is necessary in order to consistently attack twice with Vampyric Word. Once the Chance Eniripsa reaches level 100, this becomes easier (although at that point they may wish to tune their gear to make reaching 12AP possible). At low levels, +AP options include Bow in Treechnid Root, Kam Assutra Amulet, Akwadala Set, Gobkool Set, and Gelano. Early Gear As you cannot use Vampyric Word until level 42, your early gear will vary depending on your variant. For pure Chance and Chance + Wisdom variants, it is recommended that you rely on a different element, such as Agility, before getting Vampyric Word. Powerful Chance weapons are also few and far between during early levels. Remember that you can fight class Dopples to reset your spells and characteristics. Otherwise, you can also go for a pure Intelligence-based Battle Eniripsa build before resetting to Chance, although that would take many more fights with dopples to reset multiple spells. Pure Chance, Chance + Agility and Chance + Wisdom variants may be easier to develop with characteristic points invested in only Agility (for use with Wounding Word) early on. For this approach: * Bearman Set (lv20, +Agi, +1AP) - allows you to attack three times with Wounding Word * Young Adventurer Set (lv1) + Bow in Treechnid Root (lv28, +1AP) - if Bearman Set is not available Otherwise, if fighting dopples are too much trouble, you can go with: * Farmer Set (lv20, +Cha) - you can use Damaged Farmer's Scythe to attack For Chance + Intelligence variants: * Gobball Set (lv20) - stick with Intelligence until getting Vampyric Word L40+ Once you get Vampyric Word and switch to Chance, you can go for one of the following gear, depending on how much you can afford: * Akwadala Set (lv43, +Cha, +1AP, +1MP) - very expensive * Blue Scaraleaf Set (lv46, +Cha) + Kam Assutra Amulet (lv43, +1AP) - expensive * Blue Scaraleaf Set (lv46, +Cha) + Harmony (lv47) + Treechnid Root Bow (lv28, +1AP) + Agility equipment - cheap L60+ Consider the Turtle Set for high amounts of Vit, Chance, and AP from the hat. Later, at L72 the Axel can be added to reach 8AP. Alternatively, at L70, the Crocodyl Chief Set provides 2AP and 1MP (particularly interesting for Chance/Agi builds). L80+ At this point, some people combine the Turtle Set with the Royal Indigo Blop Set. Together they provide much Cha/Vit, some Wis, 8AP, 4MP and a nice CH boost. For your weapon and second ring there are many posibillities. Some want the most Cha they can get, others prefer more range (for reaching the ones that keep their distance) and tanks that feel lucky get 10 AP. If Stimulating Word boosts 2 AP it allows you to use Vampyric Word 3 times. L100+ At L100, the 1AP bonus makes casting Vampyric word twice in a turn easier. The Dragon Pig Set and Ancestral Set are both appealing (perhaps mixed with a Caracap and Caraboots for AP and stat boosts). Esoteric builds can push the AP close enough to reliably reach 12AP with Stimulating Word, allowing three casts of Vampyric (spread over two targets to avoid the limit), or fewer casts combined with a melee attack. Post-Ancestral levels Around L130, alternatives to the Ancestral Set (often individual pieces of gear) open up. Depending on their specific subbuild, the Chance Eniripsa will branch out based on the stats important to them. Around L142, the Chance Eni will get L6 Vampyric Word, providing a significant damage boost (and a slight boost to critical hits). Despite this, at this point the Chance Eni will want to choose a melee weapon to supplement their spells. Those keen to get very close will consider the Metal Hammer, others who want some versatility in case they can't get linear with a foe might consider a Snailmet Bow. L150+ In these levels, the Eniripsa will usually consider a (partial or full) Minotot Set, which provides excellent Chance, Int, and Wisdom. Not all elements of the set provide Chance; the parts that do not may be swapped with other gear. Endgame In these levels, the Eniripsa will mix strong weapons with Vampyric Word. The Gladiator Bworker Set is the canonical successor to the Minotot Set, also providing significant Chance and Int. As it has only 4 pieces, it will usually be mixed with parts of another set (of which there are several options depending on what subbuild the Eni is). Choice of an appropriate endgame weapon is crucial a Ougaammer should be considered if you wish to continue useing a hammer - those who can meet the requirements with set pieces might consider the Az'tech, but there are many other options. Making it easy to reach 12AP with L6 Stimulating Word requires the Eni to gain 3AP from gear, which is not easy (but is very doable).